jabberjayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus Moore
Name: Icarus Moore Age: 17 Gender: Male Location: District 11 Occupation: Famer/Student Description: » HAIR COLOR AND STYLE: Longish shaggy dark brown hair. » EYE COLOR: Large blue eyes with dark long eyelashes » HEIGHT AND BODY TYPE: Tall, around 5’12”. He is very muscular, but not in a in your face kind of way, he got the muscles from hauling around the fruit from the orchards in his district. » MARKS: Several scars on his hand from the orchards and on his back are scars from the first, and only, time he was whipped. » STYLE: Because he spends his summer sweating in the fields planting the districts harvest, he wears a lot of cargo pants and tack tops, he doesn’t like the whole world to see the scars criss crossing his back. Personality: » LIKES: Art and music, He likes to say anything that is good in the world. » DISLIKES: Anger, hate and apples. » STRENGTHS: Strength and kindness » WEAKNESSES: His kindness, he doesn’t like to see others suffer so he would give even the shirt off his back to help others, and they know and like to exploit his kindness. » HABITS: He prefers to not have anyone standing behind him, he doesn’t like being surprised. » GOALS: To move out of his father’s house and live on his own. » OVERALL PERSONALITY: Carus enjoys the good things in life. He can stay in one place listening to the same band for hours. From an early age Icarus has been a gifted painter, he spends all of his extra money on paints and brushes whenever possible and his ceiling is painted to look like the night sky. The walls of his room differ from wall to wall and depend on what his mood had been that day. Icarus is a very kind person, he would rather give you the shirt off his back then to see someone suffer. When his father is in a good mood he tells him that he is just like his mother like that. History: » FATHER: Joseph Moore » MOTHER: Persephone Moore » SIBLINGS: None » PETS: A large dog named Persephone (what would now be considered a German shepherd. The dog had been named after his late mother) » WEALTH STATUS: Rather poor » OVERALL HISTORY: When Icarus was only a few weeks old his mother died from complications from his birth. His father bore no particular dislike for the boy but he was distant to the child he never really wanted. Icarus does not like to fight and his father found his inclination towards art and music over the things he enjoyed quite peculiar and never understood why he acted the way he did. When Icarus was eight he was working in the orchards helping bring in that year’s harvest, he got hungry and took one of the apples over to eat, one of the overseers saw, and because of his age, only gave him five lashes for it. Icarus was badly injured from the encounter and since then hasn’t touched any sort of apple. On cold rainy nights when his father is in a good mood, he like to tell Icarus of his mother. One of the stories that stuck with him most was how they met: It was not long after Joseph had left school and started working full time planting and caring for the crops in the district. One day he was working and he met the daughter of the man who ran the field, she was sophisticated and well out of his league, but she had taken notice of him as well. One night when he was working late she brought dinner out to him and they talked for hours, her father was not very happy with her infatuation with the boy, and told her on a regular basis. When she was of age she ran away from home and married Icaruses father. Icarus was born 5 years later. Belongs to:Elletnah Category:District 11 Category:Elletnah